Si MOSFETs may be suitable for analog, logic, and memory applications and may have an operating frequency up to a few 10s of GHz. Conversely, radio frequency (RF) components operating at frequencies above 100 GHz may be fabricated separately on III-V wafers, such as GaAs or InP. Sequential integration of III-V materials and devices on top of 300 mm and larger Si wafers would allow for expanding the available operating frequency on a single chip beyond 100 GHz. Furthermore, the Si wafers may be pre-processed to comprise semiconductor devices, so that different device types may be combined on a single chip. One way to achieve this monolithic integration is by bonding a III-V wafer to a Si wafer. However, these III-V wafers may only be available in a smaller size (below 300 mm) and may be very expensive.
There is thus still a need for methods of integrating semiconductor materials, and in particular III-V materials, on other substrates without the need for expensive III-V wafers.